1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a method and apparatus for sanding an object and, more particularly, to a sanding glove having a permanent barrier that facilitates releasable connection to an abrasive layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sanding tools are essential for many trades from woodworking to drywall to automobile restoration. Currently there are several hand-sanding tools on the market including various hand held tools and abrasive gloves. These tools are limited in their ability to withstand the wear and tear associated with the repeated replacement of abrasive materials that wear out during sanding operations.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 368 776 discloses a sanding glove or mitten that includes hook and loop fasteners. The fasteners connect to pads on the fingers, the thumb, and the palm of a hand. The pads are effectively hinged together by the glove fabric to allow free movement of the fingers and hand. In one embodiment, the entire gripping face of the glove is formed from the hook and loop fastener. In another embodiment, a patch is provided on the rear of the glove to facilitate attachment of spare sanding pads. The sanding surface does not conform to configuration of a human hand.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0063390 discloses a hand sanding apparatus. The sanding apparatus includes a glove, a platform or block, and abrasive sheeting. The glove is semi-rigid and is removably attached to the platform. The abrasive sheeting is mounted on the platform. The glove utilizes a wrist strap to attach to the wrist of a user.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0009966 discloses a sanding glove that is covered with embedded abrasive materials. The abrasive materials include silica or aluminum oxide. The glove is flexible. The abrasive materials are attached directly to the glove outer surfaces, so that the glove must be discarded when the abrasive materials wear off of the glove outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,555 discloses a glove made from paper or cotton. The glove is impregnated with epoxy resin and coated with an abrasive material. The glove is configured so that it can be worn on both the right and left hands making the palm and digital sections reversible, so that all portions of the glove contain working surfaces.
U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0060786 and 2005/0097654 disclose a glove that includes a glove body that is adapted for receiving a hand of a user. The glove body includes a palm portion and finger portions that extend from the palm portion. The glove body also includes a surface treatment arrangement that has a treatment pad adapted to provide a treating action positioned on the palm portion of the glove body. The glove also includes a treatment member adapted to provide another treating action that includes a fastener to connect to the treatment pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,148 discloses a reusable flexible hand-held mitten. The mitten attaches to one or more layers of abrasive, cleaning, or polishing material. The material is attached to the glove through a non-permanent, pressure-sensitive, and moisture-resistant adhesive, which has been applied to the back of the material. The abrasive, cleaning, or polishing material is peeled off as needed either to expose fresh material or to attach new material to the face of the mitten.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,244 discloses a work glove for multi-purpose uses. The work glove includes at least one glove member for positioning on a hand of a user. The glove member includes a wrist portion, a palm portion, and a plurality of digit portions. The glove member has a front surface and a back surface. A plurality of hook and loop fasteners sections are fixedly coupled to the front surface of the glove member. The hook and loop fastener sections include a palm fastener section and a plurality of digit fastener sections. A plurality of pads releasably attaches to the hook and loop fastener sections. The plurality of pads comprises a palm pad and a plurality of digit pads for selectively coupling to the palm fastener section and the digit fastener sections respectively. A fastening apparatus secures the glove member to the hand of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,822 discloses a sanding glove having glove portion, a sanding portion, and a device for releasably securing the sanding portion to the glove portion. The user treats a surface of an object by rubbing the sanding portion against the object. The securing device includes a plurality of grooves extending through the palm area of the glove portion and a plurality of protrusions extending from a first side of the sanding portion. The glove portion is fabricated from a flexible material. The sanding portion includes a semi rigid pad. The grooves facilitate bending of the pad.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 260 889 discloses an ambidextrous protective glove having a releasably attached layer of resilient material to the outer surface. An abrasive material is releasably attached to the layer of resilient material. The resilient material has a thickness of at least 1 mm, preferably between 2 mm and 15 mm. The abrasive material is releasably attached using convention attachment means, such as pressure sensitive adhesives or through a hook and loop fastener.
The above-described devices have limitations that adversely affect their efficiency, versatility, and maneuverability. Utilizing a sanding tool that is efficient, versatile, and easily maneuverable is important for all fields that employ sanding methods. Accordingly, there is a need for a sanding tool that is comfortable, inexpensively manufactured, and capable of completing small or large projects.